What we Remember, What We Forgot
by lady pyro1
Summary: BleachSailormoon Xover. Pairings inside.Two senshi remember their time in the Soul Society, the important people they met, who they can't seem to forget. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, because I would do so many crossover episodes it wouldn't be funny. Anyway, I am just borrowing them for amusement and exercise of the imagination. With all of this said, onward with my fic!

'thought'

"dialogue"

She stood before a lake staring intently at her reflection. She had helped to establish Crystal Tokyo and peace and happiness reigned once again; with Neo Queen Serenity as ruler and the court standing by her side. Everyone was happy –right?

'Then why am I not happy? Should I not be happy like everyone else?' she thought. Her eyes held sadness, which she didn't allow to surface when in the company of her fellow scouts and Usagi of course. She didn't want to worry them with her own personal problems, and ruin the happiness of others just because she wasn't feeling the same. She looked to her right and saw another one of her fellow senshi walking across the bridge which connected the garden and palace. Noticing her head hung low and her demeanor sullen.

'Well I guess I am not the only one who is a bit lonely.' She said observing her fellow senshi, who seemed too lost in her own thoughts to even notice her there. When she finally did notice someone else in her company her façade changed quickly and she greeted her with the same mask she used with her the others, 'but it won't fool me.'

"Nice day isn't it? We finally have a chance to live our lives. No more evil. What more could we ask for?" she said excitedly. The mask was about to break and she knew it, but still held it strong and in place.

"You miss him don't you? After all, you did grow well…attached to him after all you two had been through. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell him how you felt before we departed."

Her facial features changed as she responded, "Well, I could say the same for you. Please do not play the hypocrite with me. You are going through the same hurt as I am, and don't even try to hide it. I spent too much time around you at that place and noticed when your actions around him for you to hide it. I am the senshi of love after all, I know these things."

"All the more reason as to why you should have told him. I swear you are in tune to everyone else's feelings except your own." she responded kindly, knowing this was a touchy subject for them both and didn't want to insult her friend in any way, especially with her intuition.

"What difference would it have made? His heart still belonged to…. to her! I know they knew each other since childhood but I couldn't help feeling just a bit of resentment towards her. It just isn't fair. I am the soldier of love yet – it seems that I am to be doomed forever to live a life without the love of another. Why? Haven't I done good deeds? Don't I deserve happiness just like everyone else? "

"In all the centuries I have known you, I never thought of you as one who gave up a fight."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? I have left and we may never see each other again. An d what about you? Why didn't you admit your feelings to your friend. Though he may have seemed like a block of ice, he did care for you. I saw that change in his eyes during the last battle before we left, he cared about your life."

"He only cared about making sure everyone was safe; it is his part of who is his. He would cut down anyone who disturbed the peace of the Soul Society. I was not meant to have a companion. My duty comes before anything else, just as his. I doubt he shares any affection towards me, other than our weird friendship which took a lot to make in the first place. Although I can't help but to remember the good times we had while we were there."

"Yeah, it seems like time stood still," Minako said reminiscing their time in Soul Society, in which they didn't have their powers for a long time. "Yet you know better than anyone, time waits for no one. Isn't that right Setsuna?"

"I was led under false hope that I could just forget my duty at the gates. It all seemed like a dream, a part of me just didn't want to wake up." She said, as she took a seat by the river throwing a rock into it placing her staff beside her. Minako took a seat beside her, staring off into the distance like before. Both enjoyed the comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Remember when we first got there?" Minako asked, "We didn't even know where we were"

"Or how we got there." Setsuna added. They both began to retell the story of their journey in soul society….. And that is where our story begins.

OKAY, well what do you guys think? Was it good or bad? Feedback please! Can you guess who the pairings are? I can take constructive criticism and a couple of ideas are needed! No flamers please. I just think that is unnecessary. Anyway As all of you have guessed, this is a Bleach/Sailormoon crossover, enjoy and I will try to update as soon as possible. Again, any ideas you guys may have I am open!


	2. Getting there

Well I guess I love Byakushie and our favorite lady of time so much that I couldn't just leave them hanging. Lol Disclaimer for the rest of Fic: These Characters don't belong to me but if they did, I would have a lot of crossover episodes. Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Both were running from Nehelenia's subordinates, when a bridge appeared. _

"_Venus!" She said as she motioned toward the bridge that had miraculously appeared._

"_I'll stop them, please go ahead!" she motioned between the bridge and Venus._

"_Ahead?" Venus asked, looking at her fellow questionably. She looked at the bridge with uncertainty, because it seemed so old and frail._

"_When you have crossed the bridge, please drop it and forget about me!" yelled the other Sailor and she stood faced toward her enemies; ready to fight until the end. _

_Venus yelled her name in astonishment. She wouldn't possibly even dream of leaving her friend behind. It just simply wasn't her way as a sailor senshi. _

_Pluto went on saying that, "In such a circumstance leader is someone who unites people-someone like you, Sailor Venus! If both of us fall here, who will save our princess?" _

_Venus pondered the thought for a while, indeed who would be the one to save their princess if none of them survived? She nodded an approval, and Pluto smiled back nodding to her friend to go on without her. With that she turned around and began her assault against her enemies, who drew their claws out against her garnet rod. Venus had hesitated, wondering if Pluto would be alright, fearing for her safety._

"_What are you doing!?Go quickly!" she said as she struggled against them. Coming back to her senses, Venus ran to the bridge and started to cross it. The bridge shook and creaked with every step she took. This only made her nervousness reach new heights with every step- Suddenly she let out a shriek as one of the boards of the bridge gave way under her causing her to lose her step and balance .She caught on to one of the ropes of the bridge and managed to climb back up, glancing back to see how Pluto was faring out. _

_Pluto unleashed her Dead Scream, but it only ended with the enemies multiplying after her attack. Pluto had gotten kicked in the face, punched and brutally shoved in her back. She couldn't handle all of them by herself. That's when Minako made a choice and ran back across to help her friend, not even worried about the bridge underneath her. She unleashed her own Love and Beauty Shock, quickly grabbing Pluto by the hand, ushering her to hurry signaling that she wouldn't leave her behind. They ran and the rope got thinner and thinner; with the combined weight of all of them, the bridge wasn't able to sustain itself and the rope broke. All of them began to fall; the enemies fell to their deaths. Both the sailors were _

_screaming in fright, Venus quickly unleashed her love chain which happened to latch on to something to stop their fall; she never loosened her hold on Pluto's hand._

_Venus laughed good naturedly "They say all's well that ends well!"_

"_Why did you do such a stupid thing?" the older senshi questioned in earnest._

_She responded "Can you imagine me going away and leaving my pal? This is an order from the leader, get together and rescue the princess!" Both of them laughed, at Minako's statement. Soon an evil laughter joined theirs, causing them to gasp and look up at Nehelenia's form holding on to the chain, holding them up from their fatal fall. They screamed as she released the chain, and went descending to the bottom, only to be sealed inside a mirror in deep sleep. However, there was a glow from Pluto's garnet rod, and both of the bodies disappeared from inside the mirrors. (_AN: This is a scene taken from a true episode from the series only tweaked a bit to fit my storyline.)

* * *

Their forms floated with their sailor outfits gone, and ribbons covering their naked bodies. Both of them remained unconscious, a wind guided their bodies through a portal which had appeared, closing after their bodies had gone through. The ribbons which covered their bodies wrapped around them, replacing them with their school uniforms they had on before they had transformed. (Setsuna has on the purple one she used to wear when she had just appeared in the series)

Still unconscious, the senshi didn't notice the place which appeared around them with souls and shinigami roaming the place. The women were deposited on the ground where people gathered around in confusion whispering amongst themselves as to whether or not these women were a possible threat. The villagers ceased their prattle once they realized the women beginning to stir.

"Ummmmm. Setsuna I really don't think we are in Tokyo anymore……."Minako nervously said to her fellow senshi and for right now, her only companion.

"Obviously we aren't; judging from their state of dress we don't even seem to be in the right time period."

"Who are you people and where are you from!?" asked one of the men in the village stepping towards them with a pitchfork in hand. (I know, the pitchfork was a bit dumb but couldn't think of anything else.)

"Woah woah, we mean no harm. Would a beautiful face like this ever lie to you" Minako asked flashing one of her most charming grins to the villager who blushed furiously in response to her actions. Setsuna rolled her eyes at Minako's actions she felt what Rei must have gone through with the bubbly headed blond at times.

"Don't believe those broads, they could be hollows in disguise!" one of the women explained, who happened to be the wife of the villager.

Both girls were taken aback by the woman's sudden outburst and their minds began to race trying to find an explanation to satisfy the villagers curiosity without revealing their other identity.



"What exactly is a hollow?" Setsuna asked. Gasps and astonished looks erupted from the crowd of villagers.

" You don't know what a hollow is?"

"What if this is another one of their tricks?"

" Should we report them to the council of captains?"

"We really mean no harm. Honestly we do not know where we are. I can't prove our innocence but I am asking you for your trust and-"

"We will provide our services to you guys as well, we might need a place to-" Setsuna quickly put stepped on Minako's foot stopping her speech as she let out a childish cry in pain

OUCH! Why must she be cursed with humongous feet?? I was just trying to explain our situation JEEZ'

The senshi of time smiled and quickly continued, " What she means is that since we obviously do not know where we are or how we got here , could you please provide us with some information so that we may atleast figure out how to get back home."

"Well if you are here it means you are dead." One of the elderly village women explained. Both of the senshi looked shocked and paled for a moment .

"WHAT??" Minako yelled, " We can't be DEAD! Can we……" she looked to Setsuna hoping the wise senshi had an answer as usual, but to her dismay she seemed just as stunned as herself.

Could we have plunged to our deaths when Nehelania released the rope? But that is impossible, wouldn't we be reborn? Has the silver crystal shattered? No! Have the rest of the senshi been defeated?' Setsuna's mind raced with the possibilities and a sinking feeling crept in her stomach. The villager who had initially began asking the strange women questions suddenly felt compassion for them when he saw a mixture of sadness and confusion in their eyes.

" I think we should help the young ones. They are pure of heart and have good intentions." One of the elders of the village said quietly

"Oh thank you! I promise we won't cause any trouble and like I said we will provide our services in any way we can. By the way my name is Minako and that over there is my friend Setsuna." Minako declared pointing her finger towards her companion and flashing another one of her bright smiles."

" You girls can stay with me. It will be nice to have some company around my house again." The elder lady told them gently. So our senshi followed the woman to her little house, to a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

"Renji!! How many times have I told you not to touch my chappy-the –bunny stuff!?" Rukia yelled in a very unladylike manner.

"I don't know what the hell your doing with this stuff anyway. How old are you again?" asked a handsome tall man with deep red hair put in a ponytail , his body was covered with tribal tattoos and he was holding up a chappy-the-bunny plushie.

"That's none of your concern, I had to convince Ichigo to buy this for me. I'm not going to have you losing it because of your stupidity!" she told him grabbing her toy putting it back in the closet where she resided.

Renji rolled his eyes at her remark; he was used to her behavior by now. He turned around, opened the window in Ichigo's bedroom about to head out when Rukia grabbed his arm, "Where are you going? Can't you use the damn door?"

" Well if your head isn't fogged up you will remember who my captain is , who also happens to be your brother. I have to report the event that's happening around here. I don't feel like being chopped into pieces by flower petals today." He turned around and left. Rukia stared out the window and watched him leave.

'We don't get time to hang out like as much as we used to. Have we grown apart that much? Anway, no time to dwell on those things when there are people like Aizen to worry about; but I am sort of bored.' She looked at the clock which sat on the table, Ichigo would be back soon.

* * *

Orihime walked through the park, admiring the flowers that were almost ready to bloom. She stopped and picked up one inspecting it. The color reminded her of Ichigo's hair. He was the only person which occupied her thoughts lately. Orihime really admired him and at some point the admiration turned into love. She had fallen in love with him.

'Who wouldn't? He has had to save my life so many times because of my clumsiness. My powers only heal people, I can't possibly help them fight. I am just in the way- but I don't want to leave his side. She was on her way to meet Tatsuki for some ice cream. At first her friend asked why didn't she invite Ichigo instead but, he was so occupied with training these days she didn't want to be a burden to him when he wasn't fighting too. Not only that but she was nervous. What would he say to that? And besides, he was content with Rukia's company anyway. The raven haired woman had changed his life, giving him the power to defend his friends and family. She was head-strong and powerful and could help them out in battle. If there was a time when he didn't believe in himself or felt like he couldn't do something, she was always there to guide him through it. She just watched as their bond grew and grew. She seemed to have one with Renji as well, however it was a bit different.

Am I forever to be a burden upon my friends?' she asked looking up at the sky siiting upon a bench under a tree waiting for Tatsuki to arrive.

* * *

As always, review and tell me what ya think This is a bit challenging since I am trying not to make this some kind of sappy romance and the pairing are really difficult but I love a challenge .Anyway ideas are always welcome! So if you have any do not hesitate to share them ! Arigatou! Ja ne!


End file.
